


圣诞快乐

by mmqmdenaodongre



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship





	圣诞快乐

就在康涩琪坐在地板上用胶水封好最后一封信的时候，门铃响了。

她伸了个懒腰，用手撑住地面站起来，走过去打开门。

不出所料，身着制服的孙胜完拎着个大袋子站在那里。

康涩琪笑着接过对方手里的袋子，做了个“请进”的手势，在孙胜完进屋后顺手关上门。

尽管已经不是第一次造访了，散落一地的信封仍然让孙胜完瞪大了眼睛。

“还是这么多啊？”

康涩琪把袋子放到书桌旁又跑过来迅速把地上的信收拢成一堆，给孙胜完腾出落脚的地方。

“高峰期嘛。”

孙胜完踮着脚走到沙发前坐下：“我小时候做梦都不会想到来送礼物的圣诞老人会是个年轻女性。”

“你小时候的圣诞老人又不是我！再说那个时候韩国应该还没有出现职业圣诞老人。”康涩琪在厨房反驳。

“话说，如果我写信的话，你也会来给我送礼物吗？”孙胜完无视了刚刚康涩琪的回应。

“抱歉，每年只有给小朋友的一百个名额。你想要礼物我可以私下给啦。”

“性质完全不一样……我假装成小朋友不行么？”

“每年这一百个人的名单我已经选的很困难了——收不到礼物的小朋友才会收到我的礼物，你要跟他们争的话也太不像大人了吧。”玻璃杯被康涩琪放到桌子上。

“我好羡慕你啊，有独栋住，有高薪拿，买礼物可以报销，平安夜还能坐警车给小朋友送礼物，多爽啊！”

“你要是试一下半夜像做贼一样到处爬楼大概就不会有这种想法了，”康涩琪把柠檬水倒进孙胜完面前的杯子，“还有圣诞节前最后几天写回信打回信弄到手痛的快动不了的时候。”

“那我现在去学还来得及吗？”孙胜完拿起杯子喝了一口。

“你以为职业资格那么好拿吗？我当年在学校成绩很好的。”康涩琪对着孙胜完做了个失败的wink。

“整个韩国只有你有职业资格这件事是很值得骄傲啦……”孙胜完泄气。

约好圣诞节前最后一次取信的时间后孙胜完就带着回信离开了。康涩琪回到书桌前，对着这批新来的信件和明信片吹了口气。

没错，虽然听起来有点奇怪，但康涩琪的职业正是圣诞老人。

这不是她自封的称号，而是去芬兰留学通过考核注册的、货真价实被官方承认的圣诞老人。

之前住在这里的是上一任圣诞老人。和那位前辈离职交接时康涩琪好奇问他，为什么不继续做下去了呢。明明还年轻，也没在工作上出过差错。

“有好几个理由，不过最重要的还是因为有了无论如何也想要一起过平安夜的人。”前辈有些害羞地笑着说。

康涩琪后来在街上见到了前辈。他和太太一起在街上挽手闲逛的样子看起来非常幸福。

但康涩琪还是不太能理解。仅仅那一天晚上不见面难道不行吗？

她不认为她会因为这种理由选择放弃。

康涩琪非常喜欢这份工作。

邮局这次把袋子封的过于紧了。康涩琪用力扯开时有几封信直接掉在地面。

康涩琪俯身去拾，拿起离得最近那一封时她呆了一下。

不太一样。

她警觉地拿出抽屉里的剪刀，小心拆开信封，把里面的东西抖落出来。

康涩琪很惊讶。

除了写着字的信纸之外，还有折好的千纸鹤、星星，甚至还有两颗包裹着漂亮彩色糖纸的糖果。

康涩琪展开信纸，念出了声。

“To圣诞老人，你好，我是一年级的金艺琳，今年已经七岁了。我第一次给你写信。”

“我和我姐姐住在一起。姐姐对我很好，每天都会给我做好吃的，给我熨校服，给我买想要的东西。我喜欢姐姐。我爱姐姐。”

“可是最近姐姐有点奇怪。”

“姐姐老是发呆，会听不见我讲话，突然笑，突然皱眉。”

“姐姐还会叹气。下班回家的时间也变晚了。”

“我想姐姐是不是很累，是不是不开心。姐姐都不会告诉我为什么。”

“姐姐喜欢紫色。冬天姐姐怕冷。我想给姐姐买一双紫色的手套，可是我没有钱，我的零花钱太少了。”

“偷偷告诉你，其实我的零花钱有一些是拿去买其他零食了。你不要告诉我姐姐。”

“圣诞老人，你能不能送我姐姐一双紫色的手套呢？”

“如果可以的话，再送给我一套新的粉色文具就好了。不可以的话就不要了。”

“姐姐说跟别人要礼物之前要先送给别人礼物，所以我先送你一点礼物。”

“千纸鹤和小星星都是我上手工课的时候自己叠的，这两颗糖是我省下来的，都是我最喜欢的味道，希望你也可以喜欢。”

“你来我家的时候要小心一点，我家外面的墙有点滑。”

“最近我已经一个人睡了。所以你可以直接把礼物送到我这里，我那天晚上会偷偷把窗打开。我第二天就去告诉姐姐是你送给她的。”

“最近变冷了，你也要小心感冒。我感冒的时候姐姐会给我吃药，药好难吃。”

“圣诞老人也有姐姐吗？”

“祝你身体健康。谢谢你。拜拜。”

最后还附上了详细的地址位置说明。

这位小朋友写了满满几张信纸，是歪歪扭扭的幼稚字体，也有不少错别字。

然而康涩琪差点哭了出来。

作为圣诞老人的她第一次收到了礼物。

天色开始转暗，感受到光线变化的康涩琪停下手上的活，穿上外套，走出了房门。

康涩琪骑着单车穿过大街小巷。尽管戴了围巾，十二月的风亲吻她脸上露出那一小块皮肤时还是有点疼。

再下雪的话就不能骑车了，康涩琪听着耳边呼啸而过的风声想。

康涩琪在到达目的地之前就已经嗅到了熟悉的香气。

她握紧刹车，用脚尖蹭着地面，停了下来。

注意到这家面包店是因为一个意外。

在两个多月前，从商场回家的康涩琪也是这样骑着车，突发奇想绕了个远路。

康涩琪享受着温和的阳光，不慌不忙地踩着踏板。

不幸的是，转弯时她的车前轮恰好碾上一粒不大不小的石子，她失去了平衡，从车上掉了下去。

准确的说，她是从车上飞了出去。

而据事件的另一位主角回忆，她当时以为康涩琪在做什么特技表演。

身手过人的康涩琪以一个优美的姿势从空中降落，摔进了正在做下班准备的面包店老板怀里。

尽管她本能地做出了缓冲动作，然而同样身为女性的柔弱老板一只手拿着扫帚，一只手搂住从天而降的康涩琪，在自家店门口“啪”的一声双膝跪地。

两人大眼瞪小眼，脸都快贴上了。直到单车应声倒地，买的东西掉了一地，老板才反应过来，脸上浮现出痛苦的表情。

康涩琪从人家身上滚下来的时候简直恨不得趴在地上给对方行个大礼。

所幸老板善解人意通情达理，也真的没被砸出什么问题。但愧疚不已的康涩琪那天晚上在关店之前强行买下了当天店里没有卖完的所有商品。

从那天开始，她每天都会在差不多要关门的时间来造访这家店，挑些没卖完的面包打包带走，风雨无阻。

尽管老板反复跟她讲没有必要在这个时间来买剩下的东西，康涩琪也只是笑着说她每天刚好这时候有空。

“涩琪做什么工作啊？”

“我么？算是……公务员吧。”康涩琪迟疑着说。

这工作还有个不成文的规定：要尽量对外保密。

几次之后，对方也只好作罢。只不过老板下班打扫的时间越来越长，长到康涩琪可以在店里一边聊天一边进食，吃完再和老板一起关门，各回各家。

“姐姐。”康涩琪很喜欢踏进店门时响起的风铃声。

正在整理柜台的裴柱现抬头冲她笑了一下。

“哇，神奇，”康涩琪一脸惊喜，“今天也有我最喜欢吃的！”

“哇，幸运。”裴柱现漫不经心瞟了一眼。

康涩琪点完单后乖乖地坐到自己常坐的位置，等裴柱现整理结束后给自己取吃的。

看到和点心一起被端上来的汤，康涩琪眨了眨眼。

“姐姐，我要了这个吗？”

“不小心做多了剩下来的，赠品。”

“谢谢姐姐，”康涩琪迫不及待地尝了一口，“味道真好，简直就像刚做出来的！”

“哪里像……”背过身拖地的裴柱现小声嘟囔。

其实康涩琪很清楚她选择这个时间点的真正原因：只有这时候来店里才既没有帮工也没有其他买东西的客人，只有老板本人，也就是裴柱现自己。

当康涩琪咽下最后一口嘴里的东西，裴柱现手里的拖把也准确无误的回到了桶里。

康涩琪自己把托盘拿去洗了放好，走到门外，看着裴柱现锁好门，推着单车陪裴柱现走到公车站等车。

“圣诞节快到了啊。”裴柱现呼了口白气。

“嗯……姐姐圣诞节前后会放假休息吗？”康涩琪问。

“不会放假，但会提前下班。所以那几天你要来的话就给我早点来，”裴柱现瞪了她一眼，“啊，车来了。”

康涩琪对在公车上坐好的裴柱现挥手：“姐姐，明天见！”

裴柱现把车窗拉开一个小缝：“你快点回去吧，骑车小心点。”

康涩琪看公车渐渐远去后转身跨上单车向相反方向前进。

她从来都不介意要特意绕路去见裴柱现。

事实上，如果能有和裴柱现同路的机会，她只会想办法绕的更远些。

“下次见面就是圣诞节之后啦。”孙胜完把装信的袋子系紧。

“到时候你要是联系不上我，那我肯定是被累晕在家里了，你可要来救我啊。”活动手腕的康涩琪开玩笑。

明天晚上就是平安夜了。

康涩琪看了眼时间，目光在成堆的信件和放在床上被包好的小盒子之间游移了一会儿。她终于还是走到床边，把盒子装进口袋。

手指摩擦着盒子外壳，康涩琪思索，对方应该会收下吧？如果接收到哪怕一点点想拒绝的信号，康涩琪就会立刻解释：这只是个小礼物，不具备任何意义。

风铃声让裴柱现抬起头来。

康涩琪跑进来的时候还喘着粗气。

一切都在按照固定轨道进行，可两人都能分明感觉到暗中莫名涌动着紧张的空气。

裴柱现先开了口，只是语速快的不太正常。

“平安夜有什么安排么？我看你自己住大概是没有吧，如果不介意的话，我可以收留你到我家吃顿晚饭，家里只有我和妹妹在……”

裴柱现绝对猜不到康涩琪此刻的心理活动。

康涩琪盼望立刻冲进来一伙黑衣人把她劫走。这样她就不必和裴柱现讲接下来的话。

“对不起姐姐……”康涩琪吞吞吐吐地说，“我……我那天晚上有事。”

“这样啊……好的，”裴柱现愣了愣，“……太好了，那我可以少做点吃的了。”

“那天晚上有工作，是工作上的事情，真的是工作哦。”康涩琪反复强调。

裴柱现不置可否。

康涩琪欲哭无泪。

结果口袋里的东西也没有送出去。

在回家路上，康涩琪头一遭产生了“如果不做这份工作是不是会好一点”的想法。

那位前辈的心情好像也没有那么难以理解了。

“好久不见。”康涩琪抓住朴秀荣的手给她取暖。

“好冷好冷……礼物在哪儿？我和你一起搬，”朴秀荣把手抽回来，“警服这保暖质量真是……”

朴秀荣的作用是，在街道上按照康涩琪计算规划的最佳路线利用警车的优先通行来节省时间，可以通过各种小区的门禁，并且一旦圣诞老人失手被成年人撞见，她就要立刻拿着证件上去解释救场。

当然，到目前为止这位康姓圣诞老人还没有给她提供解决最后一个问题的机会。

跟在康涩琪身后的朴秀荣摸了摸她的腰：“姐姐你是不是世界上最瘦的圣诞老人啊？”

怕痒的康涩琪赶紧躲开。

第一年工作的时候康涩琪还精益求精地把大量棉花塞进衣服营造胖胖的圣诞老人形象，然而发现行动时实在有些碍事后她就顺其自然，再也没搞过形象工程。

“嗯？怎么会有101号？”朴秀荣疑惑地看着怀里一堆礼物里最上面的那个标号。

“啊那个是……我自己要送的，”康涩琪不好意思地笑，“麻烦帮我保密。”

礼物道具全部就位，两人坐在车里，等待0点到来。

辛德瑞拉魔法失效的瞬间，是圣诞老人的魔法开始的时刻。

已经装扮成圣诞老人的康涩琪拿出礼物递给驾驶座上的朴秀荣：“圣诞快乐！”

“多谢，”朴秀荣的表情略显苦涩，“这是我和你一起过的第三个平安夜了。”

康涩琪同情地看向她。

“现在同事们给我的外号是‘驯鹿小姐’，”朴秀荣把礼物装进包里，“天气预报好像说今晚要下雪。”

“那我只能祈祷接下来这几个小时先不要下了，”康涩琪一想就头大，“还有，请你照顾一下我这个可怜的高危工作的圣诞老人吧，今年不要再像去年那样飙车了，晕车工作的感觉真的很惨。”

“切，要不是我高超的车技你那次能在5点之前完成任务吗？”朴秀荣翻了个白眼。

“不过，说真的，每年这个时候姐姐工作比我还累还危险，当初是怎么想到做这个的？或者是怎么坚持下来的？”朴秀荣在前座问。

正在摆弄嘴边白胡子的康涩琪抬眼：“……你真的想听吗？”

朴秀荣转过身，把脸从座位的空隙中露出来，做出一副洗耳恭听的模样。

康涩琪倚在靠背，做了个深呼吸。

“做这份工作总的来说原因很多。是会累还有危险，但我是圣诞老人。圣诞老人是不会被这种事情打败的。”

“送我回去的时候你可以跟我到二层看一下。二层的房间大部分都是专门用来存放信的。有两个屋子已经满了。”

“大部分人成年之后都觉得好累：世界乱七八糟的总是不合心意，有些东西怎么努力都不行。他们会变得胆小，不敢期待，害怕失望。”

“但我想如果这些写信的小朋友们能真的如愿收到想要的礼物，也许就不会丢掉做梦的能力。”

“说谎也不见得都是坏事。人生总还是存在一些美妙的谎言、神秘和未知的可能性。”

“比如圣诞老人就是整个成年人世界共同保守的秘密。”

“有些人会觉得没必要，但有时候最重要的恰恰就是这些渺小又奇妙的事情。”

“愿望本身就是很美好的东西不是吗？”

“希望收到礼物的小孩子们未来长大能意识到，真的会有人为了实现她们的愿望拼尽全力。”

“我一个人的力量太小了，每年送这一百个礼物都很狼狈，所以我也很谢谢那些假装成圣诞老人给孩子送礼物的大人。不对……不是假装，那些大人就是圣诞老人——世界上又不是只有我一个圣诞老人。然后，那些小孩子长大以后也会变成圣诞老人。”

“做梦、幻想和相信什么时候都不应该是让人觉得羞耻惭愧的事情。”

“当然，哪怕我刚刚说的这些全部都不成立，那些小朋友们之后甚至可能不记得在自己身上发生过这种事情，但收到礼物那个瞬间他们会很高兴，我就觉得很值得了。”

朴秀荣看着康涩琪笑了。

“很好笑吗？”康涩琪不自在地摸了摸帽子，“是不是太傻了？”

“没有，”朴秀荣摇了摇头，转了回去，把安全带扣好，“只是突然觉得，就算再跟你一起过几年平安夜也不算什么坏事。”

教堂的钟声响起，圣诞老人和驯鹿踏上了旅途。

警车穿梭在平安夜的街道，与节日氛围多少有点格格不入。

车内的两人无暇欣赏景色。她们要分秒必争地在规定时间内完成任务。

她们驶过挂着彩灯的圣诞树，驶过牵着手舍不得回家的恋人，驶过醉酒的大叔，驶过千家万户。

尽管已经不是第一次了，朴秀荣看到一身红衣的康涩琪在建筑物外侧移动的样子还是止不住紧张。

汗水已经打湿了头发和脸。康涩琪紧紧抓住身上的安全绳，小心翼翼地按照地址把用彩色袜子装好的礼物贴在窗外。结束这一个就立刻前往下一个目的地，她甚至来不及看一眼礼物接收人的脸。

她想，希望收到礼物的小朋友们在新的一年里都能有个好运气。

而不在名单上的孩子们或许更加幸运：因为真正的圣诞老人就在他们身边。

康涩琪下来时有点腿软。朴秀荣眼疾手快地扶了她一把，顺便看了眼手表。

“嗯，4点58，完美——”

“还有一个。”康涩琪说。

“嗯？”

“你忘了吗？”康涩琪用手背蹭了蹭额头，“今年还有一个。”

“不是吧，你认真的？你还行吗？”

“我没问题。拜托啦，帮个忙。”康涩琪双手合十。

金艺琳竟然真的给她留了窗。

职业圣诞老人是不应当进房间的。

但严格意义上讲，现在来给金艺琳送礼物的不是圣诞老人而是康涩琪。

康涩琪又为金艺琳破了例：她准备进屋去。

她缓缓把窗户拉开，一只脚踏上了窗台。

哎呀，该戴鞋套的。

正这么想着，康涩琪就与屋里正要往床头塞礼物的人对上了眼睛。

两人像两个一起被抓包的小偷，同时静止在那里。

康涩琪下意识地在嘴唇前竖起食指，示意对方不要出声。

完蛋，终于失手了。

康涩琪在心里疯狂责备自己，绝望地想朴秀荣一定会拿这件事嘲笑很久。

等到她看清这人的脸，她想从楼上直接跳下去。

她为什么偏偏没有去查金艺琳的家庭信息？

出现在她面前的不是别人，正是她每天都会见到的面包店老板。

康涩琪迅速把脚收了回去，以一个扭曲的姿势固定住自己，把礼物递了进去。

裴柱现直勾勾盯着她的眼神让康涩琪浑身发毛。

唯一让康涩琪稍感安慰的是，在一片黑里穿着圣诞服戴着圣诞帽脸上贴满白胡子的自己……裴柱现应该认不出来。

礼物到达对方手上时康涩琪故意压低了声调和音量：“圣诞快乐。”

然后就头也不回地跑掉了。

“不知道今年网上还会不会有圣诞老人目击谈，”朴秀荣把康涩琪拖进车里，“每年都感觉是Mission Impossible，但居然都按时完成了。想给你鼓个掌。”

“当然了，我可是圣诞老人，”筋疲力尽的圣诞老人瘫倒在警车后座，摘下帽子假发和白胡子，抬起手敲了敲前面的椅背，“今年也辛苦你了，驯鹿小姐。”

“不，还是圣诞老人你比较辛苦，”开车人的声音带着笑意，“圣诞快乐。”

回到家时，天色没有想象中亮。身体还在发颤的康涩琪从窗户望出去，发现雪花开始飘落。

她看了一会儿，微笑起来，轻声说了句“谢谢”，然后拉下窗帘，满足地缩进被子。

醒来时已经过了中午，康涩琪全身酸痛，但她还是努力从床上爬了起来，在雪中跑步向面包店进发。

手碰到面包店门时康涩琪觉得自己快散架了。

她抖落身上的雪，诧异地看着坐在自己常坐位置的身影。明明外面已经挂上了OFF的牌子。

但她很快就反应了过来。

“啊……姐姐！”抬手打招呼的康涩琪差点被肌肉疼痛刺激到叫出声。

“来的好晚。”裴柱现不满。

“这位是……姐姐的妹妹吧？”康涩琪明知故问，“您好啊——”

“你跟她讲什么敬语啊？”裴柱现失笑，拍了拍小孩子的头，“金艺琳，叫姐姐。”

“姐姐好，”小孩子奶声奶气地问好，“圣诞快乐！”

“圣诞快乐！”康涩琪被可爱到捂住心口，接着想起来还没和裴柱现讲，“姐姐，圣诞快乐。”

金艺琳得意地拿出文具在康涩琪面前晃了晃：“看，圣诞老人送我的！”

康涩琪伸手揉了揉金艺琳的小脑袋：“哇，这么厉害！那我们艺琳一定是好孩子。”

“自来熟……”裴柱现吐槽，“对了，今天面包只剩下那一种，还有剩汤，你都帮我解决掉好了。”

康涩琪顺着裴柱现的手指方向看过去，在金艺琳坐着的桌子上已经摆好了自己的食物。

“可这个不是姐姐你刚刚……”金艺琳的声音突然冒了出来。

“啊啊啊你快点做作业不要管我们！”裴柱现一个箭步冲过去堵金艺琳的嘴，把她拉到另一侧角落的桌子去。

坐下的康涩琪忍不住笑了出来。

这个姐姐有时候真的不太会骗人。

今天的裴柱现手里既没有扫帚也没有拖把。她直接走过来坐在了康涩琪旁边，把个漂亮袋子拍在桌上：“欢迎继续光临。圣诞礼物。”

“谢谢谢谢！”康涩琪受宠若惊。

“还有，手套很暖和。”

康涩琪手上的汤匙“啪嗒”一声跌进汤里。

啊，被发现了。

康涩琪忘记了，在骗人这件事上，她完全没有取笑别人的资格。

“之前听说有专业的圣诞老人，我还以为是瞎讲的。”

“姐姐从什么时候开始发现是我的？”

裴柱现不屑：“超级好认的好吧。”

康涩琪把到嘴边的话忍了回去：能认出来的根本就只有姐姐你。

她局促地搓了搓手：“我实在想不明白，姐姐的妹妹怎么会姓金？”

“说来话长……”裴柱现话锋一转，“所以你要不要和我们一起回家吃晚饭？去就讲给你听。”

“我们家空间也还算充裕，太晚的话，留宿也不是不行。”裴柱现又补充了一句。

康涩琪注视着桌上的袋子。

她自己亲手包好的盒子还待在她的外套口袋里，里面是被打上了漂亮蝴蝶结的家门钥匙。

实际上，这具有她所能想到的一切意义。

康涩琪把一只手伸进口袋，另一只手拉起裴柱现的手，把盒子放进裴柱现的手心。

她看着裴柱现的脸想，其实光是收到这个笑容就足够了。

这一次，圣诞老人要去实现自己的愿望了。

END.


End file.
